Alliance
by Chaosbot
Summary: <html><head></head>The war is coming and Olympia is outnumbered hopelessly. Can Percy find new allies to help them in the war against Kronos and Gaea? Or will he die trying? Olympia needs help from other nations or all is lost. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all characters. I own plot only.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Hey guys. This is my first story, and I just had an idea while reading other stories. So I decided to write my own. I hope you guys enjoy. Please give advice. I am a novice writer.**

**Percy's POV**

My name is Perseus Jackson. You can call me Percy. I'm a Captain of the Olympican Army. I command a naval ship of thirty men, on my prized vessel, _Earthshaker_. It was a long slender boat made up of hardened wood, about a hundred yards long, and twenty yards wide. The sails were a bright white of new cleaned sheets, and the crow's nest was twenty yards in the air, the flags of Olympia, which was a rectangular flag of golden color, with twelve deep, crimson marks of red slashed across it. It symbolized the twelve major gods, the gold and fortune they had marked upon the years, and the blood it took to get it. Then, there was the Poseidon flag, that showed that I was under his command. It was a simple flag, with a light shade of blue, with a golden trident in the center. Next, came our flag, which shows my beautiful ship, crash-landing next to the yellow, sandy shore, where it got its name, _Earthshaker_, when it crashed along the beach and caused quite a commotion. Shields lined the side of my ship, all polished, so it gleamed shining new. A giant ballista stood at the center, with its huge arrow, dully gleaming in the stormy weather. Smaller crossbows lined the side of the ship, and there was three stories on the ship, marking it pretty tall. The last story was under water, just where we placed rocks, so the ship wouldn't float too much and tip over. Next was the quarters and supplies, and where rowing could be done if needed. The top story was, obviously, was the exposed top of the ship.

My ship was just one of several hundred in the strong Poseidon navy, but I was proud of my thirty men, and my ship. It had fought a lot in the last few months, mostly defending raiding skirmishes from Oceanus, a smaller pirate force that lived on boats. But lately, we were seeing a lot of attacks from Titanous, and Gaea Kingdom, sometimes, combined forces from the two. But the strong navy of Olympica had beat them back so far, and I was confident that we would do it again, and again.

"Sir!". A voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned quickly . It was just my brother, Tyson. He was my first mate, or second-in-command of the ship, and he was a Cyclops. I loved him to death, and he was a good soldier. His favored weapon was a club, and he had a pretty tactical war brain, as far as I knew. But the rest of the time, he liked thinking about his next meal.

"Hey, Tyson, you know you don't have to call me sir," I said. He grinned showing his big, sharp teeth. "I only Sergeant," he replied. I shrugged.

"What's up, then?" I asked.

"There are reports of a combined force of two heavy carriers from Titanous, and about ten earth vessels from Gaea Kingdom escorting them." he said. As an afterthought, he also added, "There also seemed to an airship with them."

"What kind?" I asked. "The one with the big air bubble on top," he replied.

That's not good, I thought. The only aircraft base was quite a ways away from our current post, and if they couldn't reach us in time, our ships could be wiped out.

"Okay, Tyson, send a messenger to the nearest air base, and tell them of the situation, I want some of our own airships in the sky, two at least. Then, alert Lieutenant Gomez, and Captain Carlson, of the danger, and tell them to prepare the ships, _Wrecker _and _Arrow_!" I snapped at him.

"Sir, yes, sir!" he shouted, before running off to do his tasks. I nodded.

I hurried back to my ship, and yelled, "WAKE UP! We got a Class III danger right now, and I'll be damned if you guys don't get your asses up, NOW!"

Immediately, some of the crew rolled out of their beds, and ran to the sails unfurling them, and letting them drop down, with a clean _swoosh_ sound. Others ran toward the heavy supply deck, where sea-going food, like hardtack, and jerky, and fresh water were stored. The ship was suddenly alive with people handling on supplies, and grabbing weapons. My ship was trained to do this. It was their job, after all.

"Get ready to set sail in twenty, people! We got some bad guy ass to kick!" I shouted, adding encouragement to the already hyped-up atmosphere. A giant roar greeted me back, and I simply nodded, but inside I was as nervous as all hell. It was time for another adventure, and nothing could hold it back. It was one of the best feelings in the world for me, the heart-pounding adrenaline, the crazy tension in the air.

"Tyson!" I shouted, as I spotted my half-brother sprinting on deck with two barrels of fresh water on each shoulder. "Are the commanders alerted?"

"Sir!" he said nodded, slipping away among the chaos.

I grinned. This is what I lived for.

**Annabeth's POV**

I hurried up the stairs and into the hall, where friends and fellow commanders were waiting. Hazel, our cavalry commander sat at one of the five seats around a polished, oak table. Frank, our battle tactician sat next to her, and they were quietly talking. Jason, our aerial commander, and special tactics force sat next to his girlfriend, Piper, who was our head medic. Who was I? I was Annabeth Chase, our Olympican Army commander-in-chief.

"Did you guys get the report?" I asked, as we all looked at each other. Everyone nodded grimly. The report was as bad as could be. And we didn't know when an attack would come.

I grimaced. Okay, pull yourself together, and let's get ready for this new threat.

"Okay, Jason, I want you to recruit more Special Forces into your 7th division. I want a report by the end of the day, seeing how much sky soldiers we got, and the skyships. Also, a report on your 7th division." The famed 7th division was one of the best regiments in the army, and they received the best gear, new Celestial Bronze army, the best horses and chariots, and strong fame.

I turned to Piper. "Give me a list of medical supplies, and see if you can bring in more, and up the production rate. I want to also see at least two healers from every squadron, and the more, the better." She hurried off to do her task, her kaleidoscope eyes shimmering in color.

"Hazel, give me a report on you cavalry and see if you can push harder, and recruit more. The cavalry will be of utmost importance in the coming battles."

"Also, Frank, draw up a draft of some battle plans and send it to me, pronto!"

They both nodded and hurried up to do their work. I gripped my dagger tight. War was never a good thing. And this one would certainly not be a good thing.

**Thalia's POV**

I was just practicing sparring with a fellow soldier when the report came in. A messenger, riding as fast as his wild horse would allow him, came screeching to a halt, as he quickly climbed down from the saddle and gave a slight bow.

"What is your message, soldier?" I asked him, as I helped him up.

He gasped for breath, but got the message out. "Several miles, off Fright Cove, enemies were spotted. Two Titanous carriers, and ten Gaea kingdom ships. They also have an airship, my lady. Captain Perseus Jackson requires assistance. Two airships, at least" he said gasping oxygen every other word.

I nodded, and asked the soldier who I was sparring with to help him up.

Standing up, I hurried over to the green tent of the command post, yelling at a nearby Sergeant. "You! Cornwell! Who are the next ship to take flight?"

"Eagle One Seven, and Flame Four Eight, Colonel Grace," he replied. I grabbed my personal shield, Aegis, and my spear.

"Get them ready for me now! We're flying." he scampered away to do the task.

It's time to go to war.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Battle

**Hey guys, another chapter! Yay! Also thanks to Sora Loves Rain for being my first favoriter, on my first day, too. :D Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Percy's POV**

The ship flew over the waves at terrifying speeds, the wind ruffling the sails, and the sea creatures swimming next to me. After all, I am a son of Poseidon. I kept the ship going in a zigzag pattern, partly because that's how ships move, and I also didn't want to get killed by incoming missiles. I called on the power of the sea, and scanned ahead for enemy movements. My mind's eye flew around at high speeds, looking for anything other than the stone grey of the horizon and the deep, dark blue of the ocean. Suddenly, there! Two fiery red ships sailed in the water surrounded by the dark rough earth of the Gaea ships. In the sky there was the fearsome airship, the full metal frame to protect from below, and the layer upon layer of thick leather that protected the precious air from gushing out.

I signaled to a son of Hephaestus, who was a mechanic on my ship. "Yo, Jorge!" I called to him. He hurried over. "Alarm the rest of the crew. Enemy is on portboard side, nine o'clock. Get weapons armed and loaded!"

I knew I had to be conservative because I only had two ships with me, both of whom are not fully experienced naval captains. I had no idea when the air support would arrive, but it better soon, or we would be in some deep shit.

**Thalia's POV**

I stood on the bow of the grounded ship of Eagle One Seven. The ships were nearly ready for flight, and many supplies were being hauled aboard. I felt a stirring of butterflies in my stomach. I would never admit this, but, I, Thalia Grace was afraid of heights. A daughter of Zeus, lord of the skies, afraid of heights? Yup.

I readied my bow and arrow, and we lifted into the sky, the stormy wind billowing around us, and the captains steered the ship toward the enemy. My favorite part was the fighting. Nothing beats being able to call down lightning, and strike those stupid enough to attack the kingdom of Olympica.

"How far out?!" I shouted over the noisy, screaming winds. A woman appeared next to me, "Ten minutes!" she shouted.

"Too long! Get us moving! Those ships need our help!" The battle-hardened woman nodded, and went to tell the captain to hurry the hell up.

**Percy's POV**

We were sailing, all the soldiers in sight, when we caught sight of the enemy. They were fearsome, and the hideous monsters that sat on the ship, dracanae, hellhounds, telekhines, giant crabs, and even a drakon. Evil mud spirits held the boats of Gaea steady, and they advanced towards us, fearless in the dark sky.

To say I was scared was an understatement. I was nervous, anxious and terrified as all goddamn hell. What was I doing here, going up against worldly monsters. This wasn't who I was. I was just a young man. But then I shook myself out of those thoughts. It happened to everyone before battle. You get a huge feeling of giant butterflies in your stomach followed by your evil, scared thoughts, wondering how the hell did you get into a crazy war.

"Crossbows, at the ready!" I shouted, and my small crew manned their position.

"Are the medics ready?" I asked Tyson. He nodded.

I thought, and sent up a quick prayer to my dad, and all the other Olympic gods. May all go well, and may all be free.

Then, I gave the Poseidon navy war cry. "These boats hunt our food, kill our family, bleed in our waters! We will never bow down than those that stand bravely, next to us, ready to die fighting in our honor! We will not bow down to our enemies! We will kill all, and let the ocean raze their bodies! We are the Poseidon navy, our time is now! Sail, my brothers and sisters! Sail! Kill! And let all the enemy die!" I roared.

I was answered back by over a hundred voices, all frenzied up after my chant. And so was I.

**Thalia's POV**

As the ships screamed through the air going at top speed, I thought back over my battle practices in my mind. It always helped me when I was going straight into battle. And when I was high in the air. "Cut, slash, duck, shield," I muttered to myself. No danger of others overhearing their crazy commander talking to herself, as the wind shrieked out its voice.

"Ma'am!" A lookout shouted, "Eleven o'clock, repeat, targets are at eleven o'clock!" The deck of the two ships immediately buzzed with activity. Ballistas were wheeled into place, and hot barrels of black, sticky tar pushed to the side. Flaming torches were passed along, and the army of Thunder Four, my command base, waited on me for orders.

I sucked in a deep breath, and let loose, "It is time for war, ladies and gentlemen, so do not expect an easy, lazy day. Expect a day with lots of death, pain, and killing. But we are Thunder Four, and we will not stand by idly, as our comrades take the enemy. No, we will smash into their ranks, break them, and we will kill them in all our glory!" I raised my spear, and Aegis, my Medusa shield, with all of its ugliness gleaming in the sky. "Thunder Four!" I screamed. "Thunder Four!" screamed the rest of the voices in the sky.

As I was rallying our troops, the ships had gotten closer, and we could see the faces of our comrades, glaring steely at the hideous monsters that had dared stood in the way. When they saw us, they grinned and shouted in delight, banging weapons on shield, and shield on wood. We replied with our own noise, and the air was soon a mixture of banging weapons and loud war shouts.

The commander of the trio of ships, a young man who had raven hair, a sea-swept face, and handsome features, stood on the elegant bow of his ship, and raised his sword. He shouted, "Olympica!" Once. Twice. and then more adding ferocity after every chant. The defense of Olympica took up the cry, and the monsters looked at lot more grim at their chance at survival. Here was the fine Poseidon navy ships, unbeaten in its glorious years, experienced sea-goers who knew how to fight. And who could forget the dual threat of Thunder Four, as their airships were a gateway to certain pain, and almost certain death.

But the monsters knew they had no choice, and they sailed grimly to meet their fate. As the two armies, stood, a few hundred yards apart, staring down their foes.

Then the dracanae launched into flight, their huge, scaly wings flapping at the air, and the telekhines and mud spirits ordered their ships forward, and the soldiers withered and grasped, desperate to tear out demigod meat. The drakon roared a challenge, and along our lines, soldiers drew their swords and bows, Apollo's children drawing back their fearsome bows, Ares' sons and daughters making up a gigantic wall of wood and shield. It was time for war. It was time for vengeance, pain, suffering, victory, and losses.

**Third Person POV**

What Thalia didn't notice, though, was a dark and terrifying shape, morphing from the shadows, a vicious sword in its grip, jumping down straight towards her...


	3. Chapter 3: War and Findings

**Hey guys, Chaosbot here, and I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was kinda busy. But here is the chapter, now, I think it is almost one point five thousand words. That's pretty good by my standards. Thanks for all the follows and favorites and my first review! Yay! I love the support guys, and I really wanted to thank you. I have 145 views in two chapters, and 3 follows and favorites! It means a whole lot to me. You guys are the best!**

**_ydshahid_********_chapter 2 . Oct 9_**

_**I'm interested. May you keep up the work.- **_**Thanks man! I hope you keep enjoying the story!**

The evil, dark shadow lunged towards Thalia, and crushed her…

In a hug.

Thalia shrieked and threw the figure off her slender figure, and whipped around, her hair in her face.

"Nico!" she yelled at him, her face red as the sunset.

Nico just grinned back in reply, and said, "Hey Thals, long time no see."

Thalia grumbled, and said, "Well, now that you're here Death Breath, help me defeat these stupid monsters."

Dracanae were streaking towards the airships at high speeds, and their faces were set in determination.

Nico grunted. "Here we go." he yelled before, jumping of the ship.

Thalia look bewildered as soared below, his body disappearing into the clouds, and the endless death far, far down below.

**Nico's POV**

I simply shouted in glee, as I rocketed towards the raging waters deep down below. Then, I shadow traveled to a dracanae's shadow, sliced her body in half, and shadow-traveled to another slicing it's ugly face off, before shimmering into the blackness.

Soon, gold dust was exploding anywhere, and I shadow-traveled back to the airship before, I collapsed. Thalia look at me in shock, staring at my wind-swept hair, and the light layer of golden dust that covered my body.

I winked at her, and suddenly, the deck was alive with the enemy, hacking at our soldier's shield, and blocking the deadly whirling of metals.

I slashed open a dracanae's face, and rolled before slicing upwards, severing a monster's legs in half. There was no fun in this. But what had to be done, had to be done.

Thalia and I fought for a few minutes side to side, before almost all the evil aboard the ship had been shattered to golden dust.

**Percy's POV**

Meanwhile, when the hectic battle was going up on the clouds, the sea battle was getting just as ugly. The enemy mud spirits threw big chunks of mud, disabling our long-shot crossbows, and destroying the ship.

I concentrated, feeling the familiar feeling in my gut, and huge, tidal waves emerged, shooting out like giant hands, grabbing the boat by its center, and crushing it in half. I called upon more powers of the sea, and two fifty-foot waves grew, roaring up above a Titanous vessel, and bringing the water down, crushing all who were aboard, and crippling the ship, leaving it to sink in loneliness.

The world was alive with malice, the dark, grey storm brewing in, deep, blinding flashes of lightning striking down like the most dangerous snake. The wind was howling, it's ugly voice screeching down, awakening the dead, and terrifying the living. Gigantic, roller coasters of waves formed, the deadly waters swirling, like hidden demons rolling in the unforgotten.

Yet, still the battle raged on, sword on sword struck, and the huge shields of my soldiers, holding back the line of monsters.

There were still six earthships left, but they were being handled, quite easily, but our longbow sharpshooters, who whirled and ducked behind cover, as they took out the evil earthborn, one by one. The two Titanous ships, were, a quite different problem. They still launched out monsters, vomiting them from its belly, and the airship still hovered above, where it was heading steadily ahead, desperate to strike a blow for its master.

My eyes whirled, and my brain formed a plan, that only I could, in the midst of a battle. "To me!" I roared, and ten of my elite crew, led by the might Cyclops, Tyson. As one of the earth vessels moved to attack us, I swung onto the ship, slashing open a dirt face. My crew of ten cleanly killed the remaining enemies, and we clambered aboard. I willed the power of the sea, and sent us speeding towards the enemy.

"Alright! Here is the plan, I'm going to jump on the ship. You guys create a big diversion, but stay on this ship. Don't get in danger. Don't get hit. And don't die. Lead them away from the ship, so I can create havoc." I said, shouted above the dim of battle, to make myself heard.

"Sir, yes, sir!" They replied as one.

As the ship moved closer, to the lead Titanous boat, the monsters realized they were being tricked, and they closed on the ship, gunning down for a kill.

"Now!" I roared, and I jumped into the plunging sea, lost in the dark terrifying war.

Above me, I could sense the boat reversing directions and turned the other way, leading the monsters on a wild, goose chase, because they were stupid enough to want to fix their broken pride.

Let their pride be broken some more, I thought as I swam towards the ship. The water was alight with fire, random flashes of light that were Greek Fire, and random missiles missing their targets and plunging down into the water. The ocean liquid gave me strength, as it always did. The dark, angry tone of the blue ocean was like an angry tiger, calm, but deadly and arrogant. The gigantic waves washed over my head, and I swam like a dolphin through the tough currents. But I was a son of Poseidon, and we were one with the water.

Quickly, I reached the ship, and hauled myself up top, secretly, and snuck into a cabin, sidestepping a random telekine, and squeezed myself between two containers of spears. That was close. I snuck around, stealthy, and quietly was possible, because I really didn't want to get caught. Wow, what kind of question is that? Of course, I don't want to get caught, unless I wanted to be tortured to death. My brain surprised me sometimes.

Anyway, I snuck between some rooms, and was going to head up towards the main cabin, to see if I could turn the ships into each other. I opened up a door, but stopped when I heard some voices.

"- see if you can quietly set down some ships, we need to get these battle plans out of here. If we get captured, Kronos and Gaea will never forgive us, and the surprise will be lost." said a hissing voice, one that I recognized as an dracanae.

Whoops, I thought, the surprise is already gone.

"We will not lose to these stupid demi-gods. They are simply holding up a losing battle, and they know it." Answered another voice, one that I knew was a telekine.

"Shut up, arrogant fool! We have lost one of the ships already, and half of Gaea's boats are sunk. We are inflicting casualties, but we don't know if we can win." replied the dracanae.

I smirked, exactly, they were going to lose, the evil monsters of Tartarus.

The telekine, sucked in breath to answer, but then stopped. "Oh, shit. Somebody's in the room with us!" he yelped.

I stiffened realizing I had been spotted, and unsheathed Riptide. I let loose a war cry, and sliced the teleking in half, its body exploding in a powdery gold dust. The dracanae hissed, and drew her dual swords.

"You have made a grave mistake, son of the gods. And for that, you will play!" She said, before charging me with her swords.

She went all offense, never once having a single thought of defense. But the unbridled rage was paying off, because I was forced to defend myself from the crazy, outlining loops of her swords. My ADHD, went alive, sourcing me to every single, micro-detail. I notice the room, lit in dim, old-fashioned exposed light bulbs, like out of a 90's movie. There was a wooden table, with two old rickety chairs, and the walls were pure steel, etched in the designs of the universal navy.

I noticed the dracanae, its deformed body, and the green shade of its scale, shimmering in the dimmed lights. Its face transformed in a rage of anger, and ruthless insanity.

But most importantly, I noticed her style, and knew where she was going to strike and when. I dodged a strike, rolled under her, and slashed open her belly, getting sprayed in a fine layer of gold dust.

I shook my unruly hair that was raven black. Leaning back, I took a rest, because I was exhausted and overwhelmed with stress, adrenaline, and hyperness.

"Ugh…" I panted out, my breath heaving in precious oxygen.

I noticed a chest, and flipped it open with the top of my sword. Inside, were the goodies, a chest filled with paper, and models of Kronos and Gaea's secret invasion force. Numbers, logistics, and paperwork filled the chest to the brim, and I smiled. Their secret invasion, was no longer so secret anymore.

**I think this was a good chapter, huh, guys? Percy found the secret plan, and now you guys know Kronos and Gaea plan to invade. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did, well, good! But, really have a good day, and keeping on reading! Chaosbot is done for the day, ladies and gentlemen. Good bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ending the Battle

**Yay, I'm back. I have decided I am going to try to update every other day, and make each chapter over a thousand words. This story has 5k so far, and I'm pretty happy with that, since this isn't even a week old. I also have another story idea. I'm typing up the first chapter, but I don't know when I'm going to release it. If you think another story by me would be good, please review and say so! It's not similar at all to this storyline, but I think it is a great plot.**

**Guest chapter 3 . Oct 12**

**Wow, this is really cool-_ Thanks Mr. and Ms. Guest! I appreciate the love! :)_**

**Percy's POV**

I quickly stuffed the chest closed, and hauled it up. "Oh, gods, this is heavy." I gasped after pulling it up the many decks of stairs.

I yanked opened the hatch metal door, and the cries of battle reached my ears in seconds. The monsters were being pushed back, another Titanous ship already lost, and three other earthships were sunk. The rest were being pushed back, and were playing a desperate game of defense on the ship I was currently on.

How the hell was I going to get this big chest over to our side, I wondered. Oh gods, that's not good. My eyes quickly scanned the area, and saw a long piece of rope. Connect the dots, Percy, I told myself. I sprinted through the exposed deck, and many monsters saw me. One shouted, "Hey! Stop!" and sounded the screeching alarm.

Gods damn it. I slid down, and grabbed the piece of rope. Then I hurdled around the corner, and into an empty cabin. Or so I thought.

"Die!" screamed a evil cyclops, and his club swing towards my head, ready to crush my skull.

My demigod powers made the world seem to slow down, and everything was like that classic hollywood movie. The club hit me in the head, but it wasn't a direct hit, as I was able to jump back at the very last second.

"Alright, two things big and ugly. Don't announce your presence when you're about to throttle someone. Two, you're about to die, dung face." I said, as the angered cyclops swung his huge club at me, where I ducked, and bented the heavy metal outward. But that swing opened up his defense, and I slashed across his chest, and he exploded into dust.

"Bye." I muttered, and hurried over to the intelligence chest I had dropped when the cyclops tried to brain me.

"Ow…" I groaned. The club had really hurt. Like really hurt. I probably had a concussion.

I grabbed the rope and climbed up onto the captain's room, and perched on top of the ballista there.

As the enemy airship floated above me, like a gigantic cloud, I threw the rope up, and hurriedly climbed up, as the monsters below, shouted, and threw their weapons. An arrow grazed my arm, but the rest missed. I was lucky.

The enemy ship was withstanding a fearsome onslaught from our own airships. Crossbow bolts, bronze, and bold, struck into the leather and wooden hides like a knife through butter. Or a lot of knives through butter.

Luckily for me, I had caught the back end of the boat, and no one had noticed me yet. I stored the papers chest in a random cabin, and hacked at the first monster I saw, destroying it as I raked Riptide from neck to leg.

I didn't like killing from behind, but it was war, and what had to be done had to be done. Plus, these monsters wouldn't have had a second thought about it. It made me feel better about myself and I was just not a mindless killing beast who killed without mercy.  
>Silently, and like a complete ninja, if I do have to say so myself, I worked my way to the captain, and sliced the empousa's head off. I clutched the head by it's slimy hair, and I roared up.<p>

"Your captain is dead! The battle is lost! Surrender and you may silenced with a quick death!" I shouted, my voice rising above the voices of battle. All the monsters turned and looked, and they were all scared, but defiant. Even so, they slowly laid down their weapons and accepted defeat.

**Nico's POV**

The fighting had stopped in the air, and we realized the boy who looked like the sea had made the remaining troopers surrender. Our airship bumped with theirs and our troopers boarded, forming a shield wall around me and Thalia.

"Who is the commander of the air fleet?" demanded the boy.

Thalia stepped up and shouted with formal wording, "I am, Colonel Thalia Grace, commander of Aerial Base Hunter Eleven, and airships, Eagle One Seven, and Flame Four Eight." Then, she added as an afterthought, "With me, is son of Hades, Lieutenant Nico di Angelo, commander of Grave Seven Seven. He has come along to assist us."

I saluted and gave him a nod.

He nodded back and said, "I have a plan to take out that last ship."

And with that he told us the plan.

**Monster's POV**

The demigods were pushing us back, but I could tell their supplies were getting depleted, and they were getting tired. Our mighty drakon still roared fire to whoever challenged us.

Suddenly though, the demigods ships and aerial support moved back, and retreated steadily.

"They're retreating!" I shouted, and the cries of hundreds of monsters yelled back. "They're breaking! They're done for!"

We pushed our ships forward, and we headed forward, our chance for victory coming back.

Then I noticed a dark shadow hovering above us. Yes! The airship is coming, too! They must have survived the battle when the demigods boarded.

I waved my arms motioning for it to stop, but it continued, and continued. Slowly, realization dawned upon my eyes.

"Stop! Stop!" I screamed. It never did.

**Percy's POV**

The airship exploded with a big gigantic fireball, that exploded, sucking in heat, and popped open like a miniature sun as the fire from the torches and tar on board both ships caught alight, and condensed.

The brilliant yellow and orange of the fire danced around in victory and happiness. I could feel the heat wave from here, and I was far away.

"Well, that's the end of that," said the aerial commander. What was her name. Oh yeah. Thalia, Thalia Grace.

"It sure is." I agreed.

The inferno exploded yet again, taking out a big chunk of the ship.

"Hey, what's that?" The boy, Nico, asked, pointing to my chest that I was carrying.

"Oh, that, it's just the plans for Kronos' and Gaea's secret invasion against Olympia.

Both Thalia and Nico gaped with their mouths open. "Don't want to catch any flies, do we?" I asked, teasing them.

They both snapped their jaws shut, but still looked at awe at it. "Of course, they will change their plans, they must know we have them, but we know they are invading, and their numbers and logistics." I said.

They both nodded, and then Nico's eyes widened. We have to get this to the command right now, who know's if they are going to press the little surprise they have and attack us."

Thalia and I nodded. News of battles traveled fast.

Nico disappeared into the shadows, which I gaped at until Thalia explained that he was just shadow traveling.

We waited a few minutes, where we chatted about nothing, and war tactics. Suddenly, a note scrawled in messy handwriting floated the ground.

_Meet at Jamestown secret island, command will be there. Keep safe. -Nico_

"Well, I guess we're headed to Jamestown." I said.

**Well there guys! The battle is over and now the story can go on! Annabeth and Percy will finally meet in the coming chapters, and I hope you guys enjoyed! Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Journey to Jamestown

**Hi guys, Chaosbot here. I have a new chapter for you guys. Thanks to those who followed and favorited. If you guys want to take part of poll, please go to my user page. I have a poll there. Thanks for reading and review if you have anything to say, even if it's bad. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

Jamestown was pretty close, so we could make the journey in about a day. But I allowed for a day in a half, because the troops needed to recover from a hard-won battle. Plus, I wanted to piss whoever was in command off. I was always rebellious.

I steered the ship, but mostly helped about too, as repairs were being done, and weapons were being fixed.

We had lost Lieutenant Gomez's ship to the monsters, but half the crew survived including Gomez. They were currently on the two airships that we had secured to the boats, towing along after us.

My boat, Earthshaker, survived with minimal damage, but we did have a big hole in the side where a Greek fire had rampaged. My crew was now down to twenty three, with six soldiers who died in the fight, and another who died to his wounds right after battle. My heart goes out to their families. It is always tough losing men in battles.

The other boat had sustained pretty heavy damage, but repairs were truly underway, and I could her the hammering of nails on wood, and the shouts of the foremen as they yelled at some lazy goer to get his butt moving.

"How much further?" I asked my navigator. He was a good man, who knew how to fight, but he could read map as good as a Tyson eats peanut butter sandwiches.

"Probably reach there in-uh- I don't know, around twilight."

"Good." I nodded. We would have the chance to rest overnight before going to a room with boring tactics. Not my forte.

I yawned and stretched. I needed to go practice. And sleep. Probably sleep.

Thalia's POV

We had reached Jamestown at about twenty hours military time, and had bunked in one of the stone garrisons surrounding the hidden base.

Jamestown was a pretty small island, with a small village that traded on fish and other sea commodities on the east side. On the rest of the island it was covered by a thick undergrowth of trees and rubble, covering the island completely like a blanket.

A thick stone wall made of rock, broken rubble, and wood snaked around the whole island, protecting it from pirates and sea bandits. What many people didn't know except some in the military or the villagers that lived in Jamestown was that there was a secret base in the middle of the island, hidden from the prying view of many because of the density of trees that blocked the way.

The base was built underground and was made of hard marble stone, and old bricks. It was protected almost year-round, and was traditionally used for war meetings.

I made my way with Percy, the sea captain, and we walked through a beaten path, that looked like it had seen better days. Or years.

"So, Percy, what made you join the navy?" I asked, because I was bored.

He shrugged, "I'm a son of Poseidon, so kind of makes sense to join my dad's navy. Plus I have a talent for using my sword, and I love the sea. How about you Thunderbird?" he asked.

I slugged him in the arm, "Ow!" he said indignantly, "That hurt!"

"It was meant to, idiot. Anyway, I joined the sky forces because duh, daughter of Zeus. Plus I always liked commanding airships."

"You have anyone back home?" he asked waggling his eyebrows. I blushed. "No."

He howled with laughter. "Yes, you do! Who's the lucky boy?" he asked.

I punched him in the arm again. "Shut up."

He kept teasing me until we reached the base, and we both shut up.

It was tall and majestic, covered in thick green vines that wrapped around the building l

like decorations on a Christmas tree. The building itself looked like an impenetrable fortress, made of grey stone, and dark red brick. It had only one entrance, and it was guarded by two men, who looked experience in battle. They carried the royal army uniform, a shirt with the Olympic flag on it and dark red combat pants. Also worn by them were polished, shiny combat boots, and a centurion helmet, protecting their face and neck. They both carried bronze spears, sheathed swords, gleaming daggers, and a kite-shaped shield, made of gleaming silver, painted with the royal flag.

The base was surrounded by a wooden wall, with four watchpost towers high in the air, but not high enough to be seen. Other guards patrolled on the brown, mighty walls, and the, too were of the royal guard of Olympia.

The entrance was drawn up, and we walked right through it. Obviously, we were expected.

Thalia and I walked through the gigantic gates of timber, and iron strips and walked up the swept stone path to the hidden base. We walked in, and were checked by a group of guards, who identified us, and then searched us thoroughly. They were all business and professional.

We then walked down a circular set of stone stairs, that went down for a looooooong time. The only light was provided by the torch or hanging oil lantern on the muddy wall.

We continued climbing down for about ten minutes, where we finally emerged in a brightly lit room. It was about as strong as could be. The room itself was big, probably about a football field across, and twenty yards across. There was a huge table that took up the center of the room. It had over a hundred seats, and many, many rolls of parchment and papers were already strewn across it. In the back of the room, there was refreshments and food, and huge shields of past commanders or high-ranking officers decorated the sides. In the front of the room was the door where we came in, and about ten royal guardsmen stood rock steady against the wall.

There were only about two people in the room so far, so we were early.

"Wow, first time I have been early to anything." I muttered. Thalia grinned, and we walked up to meet our two companions.

"Hey." I waved at them. One of them nodded towards me, who was girl about five eleven, with dark brown hair. She wore a long dagger on her right hip and wore a long, draping purple cape. She had glittering mail armor and wore loose combat pants and polished boots.

The other one just glared at me like Thalia and I were all wrong. I was six two, with my hair not combed at all because I was lazy. I wore a short-sleeve cotton t-shirt, and loose pants. I also had on some flip-flops. Thalia was about five seven and had her up, punk-band style. She was wearing a loose shirt, and some tights, with sandals.

I glanced at her and she glanced at me. We look alright. What's this guy's problem? He was an arrogant looking idiot, with straw hair. He was tall, about six three, but he was a skinny as a scarecrow. In fact, he looked like one. He was wearing a formal toga, and for some odd reason, was carrying a few stuffed bears. Wierd.

"Hey," I said again, and we walked up to them. "I'm Percy, and this is Thaila," I said, motioning to Thalia.

"Hi." She greeted.

"What are your formal titles, Percy?" The scarecrow guy sneered. I frowned. I didn't like him, but the other girl was waiting too, so I said, "Uh, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Captain of the Earthshaker, and a Captain in the Poseidon navy."

Thalia stepped up, "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, captain of Hunter,(AN: her personal ship) and Colonel in the Zeus sky fleet."

The guy nodded arrogantly, and started spitting out titles, "I am Octavian, the great and mighty Apollo's prophecy teller, Son of Rome, seven years in the-" he was cut off my the girl.

"Shut up Octavian, we get it." she grumbled. Octavian looked a little miffed, but I grinned.

"I'm Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion, daughter of Bellona, goddess of war." She held out her hand, and me and Thalia took it.

After that, we got some drinks and I quickly became bored, making water twirl out of my glass and do random things in the air.

Then, the heavy, iron door burst open like a gunshot, which me made sit up so fast that I hit my head on the chair. "Ow." I groaned. Who the hell was it?

**CLIFFHANGERS! Hah. Suck it. Thanks for reading. And don't forget to take part in my poll. :D**


	6. Chapter 6: War Meeting

**Hey guys, Chaosbot here, sorry to have not updated in like four days. I was busy, and too tired to type up anything. This is a filler chapter, but it will give you an idea of what the fight will be, and also what's next and what makes my story different from the others. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

"Please salute our commander-in-chief, Annabeth Chase, and her four other second-in-commands," A royal guard announced.

I looked around. There were literally four other people in the room. What the heck?

"Uh, hey." Nico muttered awkwardly, and I snickered. He responded, by punching me in the arm.

"Ow." I said under my breath, and then louder, "Hi."

The commander, a girl with curly, blonde, princess curls hair, and striking grey eyes, looked at me in distaste.

"What kind of salute is that?" She asked out loud.

"Uh, a greeting?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, and commanded, "Salute correctly, soldier, or you will be banished!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. I'll be taking the chest of enemy plans with me, 's my spoils of war."

She glared at me, while Nico and Thalia tried to keep from cracking up. They succeeded. Barely.

Anyway, the rest of the council members filed in after, and the meeting started.

"Let the meeting of the Great War, start!" Annabeth shouted.

Kind of dramatic, I thought.

"Okay, numbers, how many do they have and how much can we raise?" Annabeth asked.

"They can raise over five billion monsters. It would be stupid. Their most fearsome monsters would be drakons, and hellhounds. But they are led by strong Titans, and Giants. They got over a billion in the navy, and Oceanus is going to attack Poseidon's realm." said a

A boy with blond hair, and blue eyes spoke up, "We can raise maybe a billion mortals. but maybe less. They don't seem so eager to join the war after, they've seen the monsters. We can also maybe raise a million demigod forces. But after that none."

I spoke for the first time. "The navy could possibly five hundred navy boats. But if we can get more time, we could build maybe another five hundred, and have another fifteen thousand navy men. The water nymphs might help, but we could only get maybe a couple hundred. Plus, we don't know if they would be spies, or not."

Annabeth nodded, sucking in all the information like a vacuum cleaner. "I want the war recruitment to start right away, after the meetings over. Okay, now I want specifics for our side. How many calvary? Air force?"

A girl with cinnamon hair and dark skin coughed for attention. "We maybe have ten million horses, but only two million soldiers are trained for horseback riding and fighting. Give me a year, and we could get all the soldiers to ride horses. But they wouldn't be trained to the max," She warned, "Also, I only have a couple of elite regiments, about two thousand men."

Annabeth cursed. "Okay, get the men who are already trained, up to elite standards. Get the rest trained!"

A chinese man, who looked like a bull, raised his hand, "The infantry values at, maybe, five hundred million mortals. They are all pretty well-trained, and ready for battle, but I could get more." I nodded, and whispered to Thalia, "We got a pretty good ground force. But they could be smashed to bits without proper back-up." She agreed.

Thalia also added to the conversation. "The air force can maybe get a thousand ships in the air, but we can make more. We can double the number in a year. We're pretty well-equipped, too. Flaming torches, tar, rubble. We got a whole lot of it."

The blonde boy spoke up again, "The elite cohorts of the Roman can muster up to fifteen thousand, complete with Imperial Gold armor, and chariots. They will be good in the war."

"Okay, how about any other war machines? Do we have seige engines, mobile walls?" Annabeth asked. Nobody moved. "Anything?!"

I coughed into my fist. "I have someone who could invent new things. He could make all those things you listed, better. And a whole lot cooler."

"How fast can he get here?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I can call him here right now."

She motioned towards me. Okay. I called a royal guard up. "Tell Leo to come here from my ship. He looks like a elf. And he's probably on fire." The royal guard looked startled at the fire part, but he ran nevertheless.

A few minutes later, a few mind-numbing, boring, hour-long minutes later, Leo showed up, his face covered with black soot, and his clothes in tatters came running in.

"What's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"Uh, Leo, your hair on fire." I said pointing to a spot where a tiny, live flame was burning. He tapped in off like it was no biggie. "Thanks, man!"

Everyone in the room looked at him weirdly. "What?" he demanded. Then his eyes landed on the simmering pizza in the back of the room.

"Oooh! Pizza!" He ran over there, and eat a big sliced in ten seconds flat.

"Okaaay," I said. "Anyways, Annabeth, commander of the Olympia army, has a few questions for you."

"Shoot," Leo said, not even fazed that she was a high-ranking official with the power to cut off his head for being rude, and eating all the pizza.

Annabeth merely rolled her mesmerizing , grey eyes, and asked, "Do you know how to make war machines?"

"Sure!" Leo replied, still munching on his pizza.

"Can you improve on them?" She asked.

"Yeah! I've got a lot of ideas. The wall could need some extra wheels, steel instead of rusty iron, pizza compartments, and don't forget about the drink holders, and-" he was cut off by Annabeth.

"Okay, okay we get the idea." Annabeth hurriedly said. "I hereby appoint Leo- uh…"

Leo just looked confused eating his pizza, and I helped him out. "Valdez."

Annabeth looked at my direction gratefully. "Valdez, as head engineer of the Olympia army. You will have all the supplies you need to make these war machines. Please, take a seat around the table." Leo happily hopped up, and flirted with a girl, who looked menacingly at him.

Freaking Leo, only he would do that.

The meeting continued on for several hours, and dragged into the night. It was a long several hours. A really long several hours.

We talked about all the logistics, numbers and battle plans, which I didn't really pay attention to, and we didn't finish until three in the morning. But the most important topic arose.

"Can we beat the enemy with our number?" I asked. "We'll be outnumbered five to one." Everyone looked at each other uneasily. It was the question no one had the answer to.

"How about we look for allies?" Leo asked, his face now serious and determined. I thought. "Well, who could, or for that matter, want to, help us?" Frank, the chinese guy who looked like a bull, asked.

Leo brightened up. "Well, there are the Dragons to the north," he said. "I have a buddy who would help us get there."

"Would they help?" Annabeth asked. Leo nodded. "Can we control them?" Leo snorted at this question, "Control them? They're dragons, lady!"

"Okay, so would they be loyal?" Annabeth persisted. Leo nodded. "As loyal as can be, if you get their friendship.

Reyna also contributed to the conversation. "My sister is leader of the Amazons. They will come and help us." I nodded. This was looking good.

"So, who's going with me to ask for help from the Dragons?" Leo asked. I raised my hand. "My ship will take you over the waters." Annabeth also raised her hand. "I'll go. I'm commander."

The blonde boy, Jason, also raised his hands along with a Cherokee girl next to him. "We'll go as back-up. I'm a good flier, and Piper's a medic."

Hazel and Frank also raised their hands. "We'll also provide back-up."

Leo clasped his hands. "So it's settled. Now who want's some pizza?"

**Pizza.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Quest Begins

**Yay! A new chapter. It was sixteen hundred words, and I had a lot of fun typing it. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Third Person POV**

They were late.

The voyage meant to take off the day after the war meeting was delayed a couple of days. Percy's ship had to be redesigned and extended to house a royal guard of thirty men, and Percy's regular crew members. The hull was widened and extended, to almost double to usual size. More cabins were added, more storage rooms, and more billowing sails, and rows upon rows of oars were built as well.

Percy had to go hire twenty more crew members. Him and Leo went on trips to nearby towns on other islands, and inland, to find the other men. They were all battle-experienced, and were pretty loyal to Percy. He didn't expect any trouble.

As the ship was being built and added to, Percy practiced his sword play a lot, and pored over maps and reports about the voyage to the northern lands.

Leo was always bustling around, helping build and renovate _Earthshaker_, and when he wasn't, he was busy designing all types of war engines.

Jason and Piper mostly hung about, and also practiced their swordplay, but they also went on a lot of dates. But they were also commandos in the army, and they had their separate duties. Jason had to scan through a lot of reports and profiles of the enrollments of men and women who were trying to get into his elite cohort. Piper had to read a lot or reports of medical supplies, and healers across the land, who were going to join in on the war effort.

Frank and Hazel also enjoyed time for themselves, but Hazel had to train the cavalry, and Frank had to oversee battle plans and tactics.

Annabeth was working overtime, her Athenian brain clocking in on battle plans, and she had to spend several hours a time reading reports about the massing of the army of Olympia.

Percy was jogging up and down the beach, and reached the harbor, his sweat pouring off his tired shoulders. "Ow," he grimaced. Running five miles without stopping hurt. But he needed the stamina.

"Sir!" a messenger suddenly appeared at his side, holding out a letter. Percy jumped back a little. Those messengers were sneaky. He grabbed the letter, and said, "Thanks,"

As the messenger ran away, probably to scare more people, Percy opened the letter. It was a note from Annabeth, saying that she wanted him to create a royal navy, one stronger than the regular navy, and with ships made from Leo.

Percy grinned. He always wanted to lead a royal navy. And he was promoted to the full title of Admiral.

That night, everyone was busy, and woodwork and metal hammering were heard throughout the long hours. The seven of the quest for allies were all busy preparing for war. Then, at the crack of dawn, the ship was finished, and everything was ready for the long voyage.

Waking up with thirty minutes to spare before leaving, Percy was not at all prepared. "Shit!" he muttered. He opened to chests, and threw shirts, pants, and clean underwear into one of them. He also packed toiletries, and spare shoes. In the other chest, he threw in his shield, dagger, and several reports that he needed to read. Scratch that, a lot of reports he needed to read. Then he closed the lids, and took a freezing two minute shower, and put on a black cotton shirt, a cotton sweater, a long cargo, combat pants. He threw on some black boots, and sheathed his trusty sword, Riptide. Then he hauled ass and ran to the docks.

Arriving, he realized that almost everyone was on board, already, and he sprinted up, and collided with a girl.

"Ooof!" She exclaimed, and went down hard. "Sorry!" Percy said, and realized it was Annabeth. Her eyes glittered dangerously, "Watch where you're going Seaweed Brain," she snarled. Percy raised an eyebrow, but was taken back by her look. "Seaweed Brain?" he questioned.

She laughed, "You don't even know where you're going, so you must obviously have seaweed for brains,"

"Well, if you're so wise, girl, then you can obviously think of a better nickname for me!" Percy replied.

"Well, if you're so smart, Percy, you can think of one for me!" Annabeth said.

Percy thought quickly, and said, "Wise Girl!"

Annabeth snorted, "What kind of name is that?"

"A good one!" Percy said back.

Annabeth started to reply, but was cut off my a watching Leo.

"Alright lady and gentleman! Stop flirting, we need to get going!" he exclaimed, smiling. Annabeth turned on him, and said, "I am not flirting!" Then, she marched off to who knows where, to do who knows what.

Leo grinned,and waggled his eyebrows. "Go get her, Percy!" he wolf-whistled.

Percy rolled his eyes, and dragged his chests aboard. He had to admit she was pretty. Those sparkling grey eyes, those beautiful blonde curls-. Shut up, Percy! he thought to himself. She probably doesn't even like you.

The journey was underway, and the fifty crew members, thirty royal guardsmen, and the seven leaders of the quest sailed under fair winds, and sparkling, blue water. The journey, north would be tough, because, while it was still kind of warm, the temperature would drop down, and the waters of the ocean would become ice. Then, they would have to, according to Leo, find his friend, and march their way into a live volcano, which was where the King of Dragons lived. Then, they would have to convince him not to burn them to human pot roast, and join the war affort.

Percy had no qualms about the approaching danger, but, meanwhile was trying to enjoy the beautiful, gleaming waves, and the sharp wind, blowing across the ship like an invisible wave. He loved being at sea. He felt so calm, and his mind relaxed.

Then, he sensed something to his left, something big coming out of the ocean. It was rising quickly, homing in on the boat. "Prepare to fight!" Percy roared, and swing the ship to a hard left. Everyone jerked around, and nearly fell off board, but managed to cling on and heed Percy's warning.

A big splash was heard on the right, and a humongous water hydra sprung out. It had ten heads, each one golden in color, and it's body was armored by hard scales. It had frills on the back of each head, and a ridged bump cascaded down each long, elegant neck. It had two claws, each of them huge and powerful. Where it's back legs were supposed to be, two fins flapped around, enabling it to propel itself through the ocean. It had a long tail, covered in sharp, deadly spikes, that whipped around.

But the crew and royal guardsmen were trained and alert. Several bow shots sailed through the air and fell on the evil monster. Nearly all of them fell harmlessly to the sea, the hydra's armor protecting its vulnerable skin. But one found its mark, burying itself in its eye, causing the monster to roar, and it withered in pain.

"Jorge!" I called, and he appeared, soaking wet from the dousing the hydra had given the boat when it reared up. "Take the wheel, and listen to my commands!" I commanded him, and he nodded.

I ran towards the side of the ship and unsheathed Riptide. I leaped into the ocean, and sensed him coming towards the right side, planning to smash our ship into oblivion. I create a wave that sprung me to the starboard side, and shouted in mid-air, "Turn to nine o'clock sharp!" The boat swung ninety degrees counter clockwise and the hydra leaped up. I hit it squarely in the lead face, and sliced off its ugly head.

Unfortunately, it was a freaking hydra, and two heads took its place. "Are you kidding me?" I shouted, and retreated back to the boat.

There, Jason, and Frank were up in the air, Frank, a golden eagle, as he suddenly transformed as Jason dropped him. Jason was hovering in mid-air. Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth had their swords and bows out, and were firing to no effect at the hydra. The rest of the men and women on board were also firing, but once again to no avail. Leo was firing fireballs at the hydra, but it simply dodged, or raised water to block it.

My brain whirled, and I had an idea. "Girls! Tell everyone to fire their arrows, all at once! On my command." They nodded, and returned to randomly firing their arrows. "Jason! Pick up Leo, I need his fire," Jason swooped in and picked up a grinning Leo. Frank was currently wrestling with the hydra was a huge whale, but he was too slow. "Frank, draw back!"

He did, and drew his bow.

"Fire!" I commanded, chopping my hand in the air. Arrows from sixty bows whirled at the hydra, making it focus on raising a water barrier to block all the arrows.

I flew in on my water wave and cut and slashed at the heads. Everywhere I cut if off, Leo burned it, closing the wound and making it impossible to reform. Jason joined in, and soon the water hydra was dead, all its heads cut off.

The monster slowly disintegrated into grainy golden dust. Sitting in its place, as a spoil of war, was a helmet, fashioned from the hydra's skull. It was a brilliant gold, and had eye sockets. It was opened-face, so the skull was on top, like a hat. If a hat was a hydra skull.

I heard clapping behind me, and the whole ship was roaring with applause. No one had died, and they thanked in on me. I blushed, and everyone motioned for me to pick up the spoil of war. I put it on and the cheering got louder.

"To victory!" I shouted, raising Riptide, high in the air. "To victory!" Everyone else echoed.

And when I got back to the ship, I couldn't help, but notice Annabeth was smiling right at me, too.

**YAY! I might post a chapter tomorrow, if I feel like it. Thanks for reading guys and keep on reading more stories on Fanfiction. It is truly an awesome site.**


	8. Chapter 8: In the North

**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter, Yay! I hope you guys enjoy, and yeah! Read on!**

**Percy's POV**

The ride was not smooth.

Monsters attacked us at every turn and at every hour. We had lost five men of the royal guard to a huge water serpent that sucked in the air. My crew was okay, but we were banged up and tired as all hell.

I had heavy bags under my eyes from using my water powers too much, and from staying hours at the wheel.

It was a week into our journey, which was originally supposed to take two weeks, was probably now delayed to three.

Back to the present, I slumped heavily against the wooden wheel, and rubbed my eyes to stay awake. I needed some sleep and probably some good food, and I almost collapsed. It was early dawn, the sun peeking out behind the morning dark fog, and the grey clouds.

I slipped, and was sent crashing to the deck. I tried to get up, but I couldn't, and my vision was blurring in and out. Oh, shit, my brain spoke, we might get lost. Then the other part of my mind spoke, and said, But sleep, man.

My consciousness drifted in and out, and I tried to get up, I really did, but I was just too tired. I tried to cry for help, but my voice wouldn't cooperate.

Then I heard some footsteps, and a gasp. Soft, beautiful hands helped me up, and I leaned heavily on whoever the hell was helping me. He, or she, helped me to my room, and set me down on the bed. Whoever it was ran off, and I drifted off to my world of dreams. Weirdly for me, I didn't even dream, which showed how tired I was.

When I woke up, a girl with choppy brown hair was sitting next to me talking to another girl, who was out of my blurry vision.

"-drakon poison, he got a cut on his chest. Probably made his tiredness even worse. But he'll survive."

"Ow." I said. I tried sitting up, and my brain just went, _LOL, nah_ and I fell back down.

"Percy!" Twin voices sounded, and Piper, the head medic and Annabeth, with her cute, uh I mean, regular, yeah, blond hair.

Piper immediately checked my pulse, and unwound a bandage around my chest. She nodded, satisfied, and said, "You were knocked out for quite a bit, Percy, maybe two days."

My eyes widened. "Two days?! Is everyone okay?"

Annabeth nodded, and smiled, "Yeah, just be worried if your okay, Seaweed Brain."

I saw Piper smirk, and said, "I'll going to get some dressing for your wound, Percy."

I nodded, and then panicked, "Wait-" I was cut off by the slamming of the door, and Annabeth and I were alone. There was a ten second awkward silence, and then we looked at each other, and blushed.

I felt really awkward, but decided to break the silence. "So, what's been going on when I was out?"

Annabeth, still rosy red, from her striking face, to her neck, said, "We've had no trouble, and great sailing, or so says Tyson. We probably have a week left."

I nodded, and shyly, asked, "Well, how about you?"

Annabeth blushed again, but was confused. "What about me?"

I blushed this time, and said, "How have you been doing?"

"Oh, oh! Um, good," she replied, blushing hard.

Piper interrupted our very interesting conversation. She burst through the door, and handed Annabeth some disgusting, bubbling green thing.

"Uh, what's that?" I asked, pointing to the container of seemingly slime punch.

"Dressing, for your wound!" Piper said cheerfully, "Now I've got to go find Jason, Annabeth apply that on him, will you?" And then she left before either of us could protest.

Annabeth blushed again, but then she hardened her resolve and pulled up my shirt, and applied the dressing in two seconds flat.

"Thanks," I muttered.

She was still red, so we left, and I slowly walked to the wheel, where, Leo was driving. He was wearing a fake pirate hat, and was joking and making stupid jokes.

"Argh!" He said, waving his very real sword back and forth. I ducked, and punched Leo.

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing the spot where I had slugged him, "What was that for?!" he asked indignantly.

Then he noticed who I was, and said, "Percy! Man! It's good to have you back!" He then scurried off to do whatever Leo's do in their spare time.

I shrugged and took the wheel, glad to be back to my work, and my love

for the sea.

The journey took over three weeks, but we got to the northern lands, but we still had some ways to go before reaching the dragons.

The seven of the quest, including me, decided to leave my crew, and most

of the royal guardsmen back on the ship to defend it.

We had decided that we would bring a small party of guardsmen, about five, and us seven.

We walked and chatted on the long, winding paths that led to incoming Kingdom of Flaks, a human race of people, who had no interest in war, but made most of their money from fashion, or something like that. Whatever it was, it sure was boring.

Our small party settled down for the night, camping under a blanket of stars, and the cover of the roofy forest.

Leo was cooking some food from his culture, something like _tacos_, or something like that. Whatever it was, it was good.

"This is good, Leo," I said from my perch on a huge oak tree standing like the king of the forest. I was keeping watch, and I wanted to scout the land around us.

"Chef Leo always makes good food!" he agreed.

Everyone laughed and talked quietly, sharing plates of food and hot drinks. This was good for morale, I thought.

Eventually everyone settled down for the night, setting up long, narrow tents that was home to three people. They were nice and roomy, and kept us warm through the night.

"I'll take first watch," I said, and Leo said he would stay up too, to tinker with his weapons.

Leo and I chatted about the upcoming war, and our families. I didn't like to talk about my family much, but I trusted Leo.

My mom was Sally Jackson, a peasant girl who had fallen in love with Poseidon, king of the sea. They had loved each other so much, that she was now Queen of the Sea, ruling next to Poseidon. I loved them very much, and wanted to make them proud.

Suddenly, I heard a twig crack, and my senses and alarms went up. Leo was still tinkering with his tools, but his eyes wildly scanned the area.

We needed to keep up the casual game, and I said, "I need to go get some water, and walked towards my tent.

Or so what the person who was stalking us thought. I walked towards the tent with Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel, and shook each of them awake.

"Shhhh," I said, and quickly explained the situation to them. They nodded, and I walked out with a water bottle in hand, and nodded to Leo.

He instantly understood, and said, "I'm going to go to sleep, and went towards the tent of Jason and Frank.

I sensed the stalker shift, and moves toward me after a couple minutes, convinced I was the only one awake, and it could take me alone.

I sat with my back against a tree, my eyes closed like I was dozing off, my sword out of reach. What was not out of reach though, was a dagger concealed in my hands.

The stalker carefully put its hands around three, and I struck, pulling out a dagger, and twirled around, putting the knife at the assassin's throat, and told him, or her, "Drop it."

I flung off the person's hood, and nearly dropped my knife. It was girl with black, straight hair, pale skin, and she was wearing a leather tunic, with combat leggings on, and hunter boots. She was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, not letting my dagger waver for a split second.

She turned around, and I kept my dagger pointed at her throat.

"I'm Kayla, daughter of Nyx."

**Kayla will be a OC, and cliffhanger. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: New Friends

**Hey guys, Chaosbot here, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys like it, a lot happens in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Third Person POV**

"Uh, sorry, you're who now?" Percy asked, completely dumbfounded by what she just said.

Kayla looked annoyed and said, "Daughter of Nyx. Like the primordial goddess of night?"

Percy paled, and handed her her knife back. "Uh, sorry."

She just grinned and said, "No problem,"

"So what are you doing here?" Leo asked after everyone had been alerted

of her presence, and we knew that she was intent on not killing us.

"Well, I just wanted to get some food, so I was just going to tie up Percy over there, and steal some meat. I don't get a lot of food in the wild." She said sadly at the last part.

Leo, being the friendly and joking kid he was, said, "Hey! You can join us!"

"Really?" Kayla said, her eyes shining with renewed hope, "I can?!"

The seven all looked at each other and spoke through eye contact. Why the hell not?

"Yeah," Percy said.

Kayla squealed and jumped up, and hugged everyone in the circle. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The heroes all grinned, and Frank spoke up, "So, what's your story. Every demi-god, or demi-primordials, have one."

Kayla's eyes dimmed a little, but she continued on, undaunted. "Well, I was abandoned by my mom. She loved my dad, but she absolutely loathed me." she said. Then, more faintly, "I get that a lot, you know."

"No one seems to really like me, I think it has something to do with my darkness, and my mother being Nyx and all that. But I came looking for my boyfriend. He was the only one whoever came near me, and eventually loved me. But he's missing and I've been looking for him."

Piper smiled, and walked over to hug Kayla, "It's okay, no one here will abandon you, and you're a good person." She soothed.

Everyone chorused in agreement, and gave words of encouragement and

caring love.

They talked for a while, chatting about life, and other news, catching Kayla on the up to date.

She seemed ecstatic to join the war effort. "My powers are shadow-travel, control over darkness, and invisibility in the dark. I use the bow and short swords." She said, when Frank had asked about her abilities.

Percy yawned, and said, "Well, better get some shut-eye, we've been out here for a couple hours. It's like past midnight."

Everyone agreed, and they walked back to their respective tents, Kayla moving into the girl's one.

**Time Skip: Morning of the next day.**

Percy yawned and stretched his legs and arms, sore from the long trek from the home of the sea, and from the long battles over the journey.

"Come on!" Leo called, "We'll eat breakfast on the road, we can't waste anymore time!"

Percy nodded, every minuted that passed was another minute the evil on Earth could attack their home of Olympia.

The camp got quickly dressed and packed in less than half and hour, and were soon on the dirt, weather-beaten path, looking like a row of worker ants heading off on a day's work.

They kept close watch on the thick undergrowth of the surrounding trees and thorn bushes, but all was quiet and peaceful, except the wind, and the sound of their own voices and steps, striking out in the quiet air.

The alliance party stopped in the middle of the day for a quick break, and lunch, eating under the protection of the shade.

"Leo's going to make us some good sandwiches!" He yelled, whipping out a pan, bread, cheese, and some dried meat.

Everyone roared in approval, and joked around, shoving and flirting with each other, when suddenly, Percy yelled out, "Shut it!"

Everyone looked at him, anger clearly evident on their faces when they saw his expression.

He looked around in alarm, and unsheathed his trusty sword, Riptide,

gleaming in bright afternoon sun.

"What's wrong, Perce?" asked Jason, who brought out his spear, and leveled it.

"I don't know…"Percy said, frowning, but he still looked around, when Kayla shot up too.

"Something has disturbed the darkness," She said, and her eyes widened, "Something big, really, really big."

The others glanced around in utter confusion. Where the two crazy? Many of the royal guardsmen thought.

The sky was clear as crystal glass, and the sun was in its usual form, bright and sunny. The forest chirped with wildlife, birds singing in the air, silent thumps of running animals.

The trees stood over them like huge shields, protecting them from all harm. Everything was as it should be. What was wrong?

Then the air exploded in front of them, and the most beautiful thing and most deadliest thing everyone in the group had ever seen landed in front of them, it's huge claws causing a miniature earthquake.

It was a classic dragon, it looked exactly liked one from the fairy tales.

The dragon was double the height of the tallest tree in the small clearing they were at, and wider than the widest tree's trunk.

The dragon was a deep, blood red in color, and had massive claws, claws that could have been a couple of greatswords. It had a hulking, muscular body, and a spiky tail, spikes laid out in rows in every direction on it's tail.

It had huge arms, tattooed with scars, and muscles. The arms themselves extended into hands the size of Percy and Jason put together. It had scaly wings, covered in golden, gleaming scales, and had a long, slender neck, curving gracefully up like an elegant swan.

It's head was like a real dragon, with a row of spikes leading up to it's head, and a long snout.

The creature had wide, intelligent eyes, pupils colored gold, with specks of crimson blood.

Then, the crimson dragon reared back it's head and blew fire, deep, red, brilliant flames, with a white, fiery center.

"What are you?" The creature spoke, it's snout moving like a real mouth.

Leo recovered from his shock first, and said, "You talk?!"

The dragon looked just as surprised, "You talk?!"

Leo, being the completely, ignorant fool he was said, "Duh, I talk, you can understand me, can't you?"

The dragon's golden eyes glittered with humor, and he laughed, throwing back his head, and the sound burst from his mouth.

"You are funny, little one. Now, what kind of species are you?" he asked, looking curious.

"We're humans," said Annabeth. "We're a race of beings that live all over the planet.

The dragon raised his eyes curiously, "Oh really?" He said, stroking his chin. The motion was so familiar and so, so… human! It made me feel a lot more comfortable, or as comfortable you can be with a fire-breathing dragon in your presence.

"May I ask, what is your name, great dragon?" Percy asked, bowing and remembering my formalities.

The dragon laughed again, and bowed quickly, and said, "My name is Carmesí, or crimson."

"Well, Carmesí, we would like to have permission to pass into your lands, and respectfully request to have an audience with your king, to talk about matters of diplomacy." Percy stated.

Carmesí nodded thoughtfully. Here comes the part where we have to do something impossible, or he roast us to tasty human barbecue. Percy thought.

"Very well, then, humans, you may pass. I respectfully request to accompany you, and escort you to the royal palace. I wish to know more of your kind." Carmesí said.

Percy was surprised, but covered it up with another bow. "We thank you for your kindness, dragon Carmesí, and we will honor your request."

Carmesí smiled, and said, "Let's continue on our way, then, my good friends, we have a long way to go."

**Thanks for reading and have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10: Proven Ones

**GIANTS WON THE WORLD SERIES! I know that's late, and yes, I'm a Giants fan. I'm talking about baseball, by the way. Anyway, here's another chapter, and have lots of fun reading! The stories over 1000 views, and it's easily over 12k words, plus 10 chapters!. And, it hasn't even been a mouth since I published this story. Thanks for the ones who have been with me since the beginning and those who have just joined, and for all fanfictioners in between. Thanks for being there, and just reading. :) **

**Percy's POV.**

Carmesí was a good person. Or dragon. Whatever.

I walked along with him and talked. Turns out dragons were pretty similar to humans.

As we walked, Carmesí filled us in about the dragon history.

A long time ago, like all good fairy tales start, the dragons started out, as

actual humans. They were a race that moved into the heart of the Drakonic Volcano, wrongly named.

There, they thrived, and the intense heat, and the fire magic inside the volcano, slowly turned the once humans into beautiful dragons. They flew all around the world, and lived, but the humans saw them as a fearsome threat. They chased them from their homes and were believed to be extinct. But the race still lived on in the volcano, growing stronger. And, believe it or not, they became creatures of fairy tales.

Except for the fact, that I was walking next to one.

"Carmesí, do you think the dragon king will accept our offer of friendship?" I asked, hoping it was a good answer.

The crimson dragon sighed, a sliver of fire burst from his mouth. "It is hard to say, friend Percy, but if he does, he will be hard to persuade. The dragons were hunted down by humans in the beginning of our time. What is it to say that they will not hunt us again?"

I sighed, looking up on the horizon. "But we'll do it." I said, but then, lower so nobody could hear, "Or, I hope so anyway."

Carmesí snorted, and then crouched, and sniffed, fumes coming out of his fearsome snout.

"An enemy," he said, and jumped into the air. "Prove yourselves, dear human friends, and the king will accept you."

Carmesí hovered in the air, his eyes watching, and waiting, to see if we were as fearsome as the old legends say.

I dug Riptide into the ground, and pulled my shield out of it's holster on my

horse. It was nothing special, just a rounded shield made of wood, with a metal framework, and support.

Then the enemy burst from the trees. They were thirty hunting wolves, trapping our party in a circle, closing in for their dinner.

I thought and thought, but nothing came to mind. We were out-numbered, and the wolves were huge, larger than at home.

Their height came almost to my shoulder, and they had white fangs, that looked like two sharp sabers.

Then, another man broke into the clearing, and I glimpsed who it was. I gasped.

The being was a man, and he stood tall, abnormally tall, at over seven feet. He was hugely built, and had muscles running from his bald head, to his bare feet.

But the thing that had caught everyone's eyes was his _wings_. He had a pair of goddamn, feathery, black, flapping wings!

This was going to be bad.

**Annabeth's POV.**

I watched as the figure advanced, his naked feet pounding the earth with each step.

"Bow before me, weaklings! I am king! Prepare to meet your doom by the hand of Zstaer, winged master of the Wolfpack!" he roared. His voice was deep and gravelly, and very much menacing.

My mind raced, and it started formulating a crazy plan. One that would involve all eight demi-gods.

"Piper, keep big boy distracted," I whispered as Zstaer advanced lazily

towards us. "Percy and Jason, when I say to, strike him with water first, and then thunder. Frank, transform into one of those wolf thingies, and hit them from the back. Leo, see if you can buy us sometime by giving us a fire ring. Hazel, I need you with me, I need your earth skills. Kayla, hold off the wolves." I ordered, instantly in control of the situation.

Everyone muttered yeses and nodded, ready to defend their lives and the ones standing next to them.

"Now!" I roared, and we charged.

**Third Person POV**

Leo immediately whipped fireballs in a three-sixty cutting off the wolves. The creatures snarled impatiently and pawed at the blazing fire.

Frank transformed into a wolf, and hid behind the enemy lines, waiting for the chance to strike. The notable difference was that he had a huge white spot on his glimmering, grey coat. Luckily, nobody noticed.

Kayla, using her powers over darkness, made the shadows, dance around the wolves, nipping and wounding a few. But she couldn't last forever, not with this amount of opponents. Leo would burn out pretty quick, too.

Piper distracted Zstaer with her cutting charmspeak. "Hey, mister! Slow down! Don't you feel sleepy? Look left! Right!" The words confused the giant and he slowed in his attack.

Then, Percy fired a torrent of water and doused Zstaer from head to toe with some, good, healthy H20. Jason, then roared a war cry for Zeus and struck him down with thunder.

Hazel and Annabeth were no where to be seen.

The three heroes, Piper, Jason, and Percy stepped back, expecting their opponent to be kneeled over in pain.

When the smoke from the lightning had cleared, his was still standing and this time, he was outright laughing.

"My good friends, I am literally a bird myself, my body is almost immune to

electricity. You cannot kill me with your powers!" he laughed.

Percy and his friends stood frozen, but determined to stand to the death, and fight like heroes.

Then, slowly, Zstaer, began to sink, and then he dropped on his knees, his eyes full of pain and malice.

"W-what is the- meaning o-of this-s?" he asked.

Then Annabeth popped up, a bloody dagger in one hand, and some handy rope in the other.

"That's why I call a plan,"

Zstaer grimaced and tried moving. He had no such luck. "H-help…" he cried weakly.

The heroes slowly realized what had happened. Annabeth had snuck under him, using the powers of Hazel's earth-moving skills, to dig underneath him, and poison him with a dagger, in him most vulnerable place. His bare feet.

The wolves came to realize it too, and they left, howling and running with their tails between their legs, before Frank, Leo and Kayla could shred them to pieces.

Percy called out boldly to Carmesí who was still hovering in the sky with a

throaty beat of his wings, "Did we proved ourselves enough for you?"

**Hope you guys like it. I'm really tired, but I got out a chapter. Not to sound like I'm ungrateful. Sorry about that. Anyways have a nice day!**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**


End file.
